


Secrets of Q

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Bound Love [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hard BDSM, Hesitant Q, Impact Play, M/M, Slash, Wax Play, talk of collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was back under the hard hand of Bond, and loving every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of Q

Q didn’t know why he had come back. Bond was the consummate lothario, bedded who he wanted outside of work and seduced who he needed on assignments. But there he was bound on the wall, hot wax dripping down his back, slowly inching towards his ass. Bond ever careful not to let it go into too sensitive areas. His training would never have let him hurt a sub. Dragon’s were known for their absolute control over their subs and their own bodies while knowing just how much pain and pleasure they could give to those they played with.

He was sweating and shaking, his cock aching to be touched but Bond had yet to touch him in anyway other than the sweet sting of the whip or the hot bliss of the wax. He wanted to shout, to beg the Dom to touch him, one simple touch and that was all it would take for him to come. He didn’t though, cry out that is for the simple fact he was gagged. He strained in pure ecstasy against the bindings that held him fast. He had tried to anticipate what the 00 would do next but he couldn’t. Bond was a constant surprise to him and maybe that was why he was there once again under Bond’s hand. He could let go with the Dom, let his mind drift and for those few hours he didn’t have to think. The sweet bliss of mental release was almost as good as the physical. He never regretted his decisions to come to Bond when asked but he always left wondering just what they were to each other.

The long wax strips were being ripped off his body and he bowed as the pain permeated him from the top of his head down to his feet and he reveled in it. When all the wax was gone from his body he almost groaned in frustration at the loss of the sensation but he wasn’t left wanting for long. The lashes of the hard knotted flogger pushed him farther and farther down till he started to forget everything. Where he was, who he was with and the pure pleasure he was getting from each and every stroke. He was shaking against the restraints and crying out against the gag in his mouth but he knew he could take more, he wanted more.

Q was being taken out of the restraints and he almost protested but the hand in his hair and the reassuring words in his ear calmed him. The scene wasn’t ending, it was just changing. He was led to a table and strapped down, the gag still firmly in place.

“Tell me how you are Q?” He lolled his head to the side to try and look at Bond, but his vision was blurred, partially from not having his glasses and partially because he was slipping into that space he sought, that floating place where nothing and no one mattered. That place where he was free from even himself for a while. He was aware enough at the moment to give Bond the signal he needed to continue. He snapped his fingers once, paused, then twice. It was his signal that all was good.

He closed his eyes and gave himself over once again to sensation. This time it was the violet wand. His favorite and it also meant Bond was close to ending the scene. He let himself get lost in those little jolts of electricity that danced along his skin. It went on and on, his body arching as the pleasure was at that edge of almost too much then there it was, the hand on his achingly hard cock. Bond unsnapped the cock ring and he felt cool liquid then the hand working him impossibly harder. 

“Come for me Q.” Bond ordered and damn his body for responding like it did. He cried out against the gag as his cock was milked of his release. He slumped back on the table, his eyes closing once again as he floated.

A few minutes later he felt himself being lowered into the spa tub that Bond had paid dearly for. He was washed and calloused hands softly danced across his skin. He leaned back into the Dom’s hard muscular body and let himself be cared for. Then it was a bottle of water and some ibuprofen to help stave off any muscle aches he’d have the next day. He was sliding in between soft cool sheets and immediately drifting off into sleep as he felt Bond sliding in behind him, pulling him close to his body the 00 held him tightly and Q felt absolutely and utterly safe in the man’s arms.

____________________________________________________________

He was stirring awake as he felt hands on him caressing him. He moaned as he was laid gently on his back and the weight of Bond settled on top of him. He moaned as his mouth was taken in varying degrees of kisses. From soft and sliding across his lips to hard almost teeth grinding. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Bond as he wrapped his legs around the Dom’s waist. He felt the slide of fingers inside him as teeth nipped and tongue licked first across his jaw then down along his neck. He had anticipated the bite on his shoulder, it’s where Bond always left his mark. He arched up into the body above him, wanting more. 

This was always how it went the next morning. Bond gave him exactly what he was needing, craving and often he didn’t even realize until he was here that yes, he did need this. Especially lately as MI6 was being rebuilt and his workshop was in a state of flux. It left him sometimes jittery, that need for control, for organization taken from him. Bond helped him refocus, to learn to let go and work with what he had, at least for the moment. He moaned again as he was stretched, fingers sliding in and out, brushing against his prostate working him up in a different way than the previous night. He knew Bond took pleasure in the submission and the pain he inflicted on him but he never found his physical release, that came the next morning, like now. 

Q cried out as Bond slid his condom encased hard cock inside him. His hands scrambled for purchase on the hard muscular back as he was slowly being worked up. The hard cock in his ass sliding in and out at a measured pace was maddening. He begged and pleaded for Bond to move faster to fuck him harder but just like always Bond never did what he wanted. A hand in his hair curled tight and he looked-up into piercing blue eyes. His breath stuttered as his body shook with each thrust of Bond’s cock inside him.

“Please for god’s sake Bond, fuck me already.” He was helpless and his begging got him exactly nowhere. Bond would go at his own pace making his body tremble with need.

“Quinn, what have I told you?” Bond whispered in his ear as he thrust in particularly rough causing Q to jerk.

“To, to call you James.”

“That’s right, Quinn. Now, beg me again but do it right this time.”

“James, please, please fuck me.” Q was moving his hips keeping up with Bond trying to find relief from this pace that was driving him crazy.

“You beg so beautifully Quinn.” Bond sat up, grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders. Then and only then did he do as Q asked. He fucked in and out, hard and deep. Dragging across his prostate with every other thrust. 

“Fuck James, oh fuck,” Q cried out as Bond’s movements sped up fucking him harder and faster. When a hand wrapped around his aching cock it didn’t take long for him to bow his back and coat Bond’s hand with his release. He felt Bond’s movement falter the man pushed in hard and Q watched his face as he too came. It was a couple of minutes before Bond could safely pull out. He heard more than saw Bond’s movements as he went to the bathroom to clean up. When he felt the bed dip he stood on shaky legs but made it to the bathroom and cleaned up as well. After he stumbled back in the bedroom he noticed that Bond had left. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen he knew the 00 was making at least coffee.

He shook his head at the bottle of water that was left for him. He thought that those at MI6 would be surprised by how much the famed 007 actually cared for him. He finished the water then carefully dressed in the clothes he had brought with him to change into. He walked out into the kitchen and took the cup of tea that Bond offered him. It was perfect, as always. After he took the first sip Bond wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him in. Kissing him as fingers fisted in his hair. He pulled away because if he didn’t he knew they’d end up back in bed.

“Quinn, you haven’t answered my question I asked you two weeks ago,” Bond said as he trapped Q against his fridge, his fingers brushing over his neck.

“I don’t know James. I don’t know if I’m ready for that with you.”

“Yet you come over when I ask.”

“Yes.” Q closed his eyes as he tried to swallow back the rising lust at the simple touch of calloused fingers ghosting along his exposed neck.

“Why? If you won’t accept my collar, why do you come back?” Bond leaned in and mouthed at Q’s neck. The whine he emitted was not becoming of someone of his station. No one whined in Q-branch but Bond knew just how to reduce him to a whimpering, needy mess and it just wouldn’t do.

“You, you know how to take care of me. You know what I need  and I trust you.”

“Yet, you refuse my collar.”

“Not refuse James. I just don’t know if I’m ready.” The hum against his skin was maddening and part of him wanted to murder James Bond for working him up again. “Tell me James, who is your consort?”

That had Bond pulling back and looking at Q with a hard glare. “You know that is not a question that I will ever answer you.”

“You never talk about it.”

Bond shoved away from Q and started pacing. “There is a trust that is between a Dom and his marked consort Q. He is very special to me and always will be but he is in a very committed relationship and I would never interfere in that. Why do you want to know this?”

“I just, I want to know that outside of missions I’m yours.” Q knew his insecurities about Bond and his reputation were fueling his refusal of a collar. While he trusted the man implicitly with his body, he was having a harder time trusting him with his heart. “Can you tell me anything about it?”

Bond sat at the bar in his kitchen and studied Q for a moment before he let out a long breath.

“I will tell you what I can. He is a Dom but before he went for his Master training he wanted to understand what it is to submit. He wanted to know what his future sub might endure, what it is that they give up when submitting. He went through three sessions at Dragon House. When I wanted to finally leave Dragon house as a master to go into MI5 they offered me a chance with a consort. I found myself saying yes and was sent to New York. He submitted to me, completely and I understood the gift he gave me Quinn. At the end of our session I marked him. I will always treasure him and his gift and I will never abuse that. Please don’t ask me Quinn that is one secret that I will never reveal to you and if you do take my collar it still won’t make me tell you.” Bond looked-up at Q and waited.

"Do you love him?" Q bowed his head and waited. He didn't know why he asked, but he needed to know, to understand.

"In a way I will always love him. The session is intense Quinn. It is six months of just you and the sub. The trust that grows between the two of you is not something to ever abuse. Yes, I love him but I'm not in love with him. If he had been a true sub, I would have offered him a collar, but he isn't and will never be so we let each other go. If you ever meet, I will leave it to him whether he wants to tell anyone or not." Bond narrowed his eyes at Q and waited.

“You are an honorable man James.” Q sat down and took a sip of his tea to settle himself in the knowledge that he was close to saying yes. He wanted it, more than anything but he needed to know that Bond wasn’t going to use him up and leave him.

“Was this a test? And did I pass?” Bond lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile.

“Would you be angry if I said yes?”

Bond reached across the table and cupped Q’s chin, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. And I will prove myself to you Q.”

Q had no doubt that Bond would make every effort and he had no doubt that when he asked again, this time Q would say yes. He would let the Dragon Dom collar him and bind them together, hopefully, forever.

_______________________________________________________________  

 


End file.
